


Apologies

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Red shoes month 2020 [10]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Apologies, Cards, Flowers, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Humor, Monologue, Post-Ending, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Merlin apologizes for his actions.
Series: Red shoes month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Apologies

"What are people afraid of?

Heights? Spiders? Being alone? Becoming something terrifying?

There’s many a fear. Many a terrible dream.

Nightmares, if you will.

Nightmares are terrifying. Doesn’t matter what they are about. They could be about skeletons. Or bees. Maybe even paint dry. Doesn’t matter! They will chill you to your very core.

What happens when your nightmare becomes real?

What then?

Maybe you’re prepared for that possibility. You might have special supplies or escape routes or something else. Those must be handy.

Especially when your nightmares are something you expect.

But you never expect to be cursed and turned into an ugly, green little monster by a Fairy princess. Like seriously! Who in the world expects that to happen? How do you prep for a situation like that? Do you pack long trench-coats? Amulets? What are you supposed to do?

I guess you could apologize but how would you do that after attacking her because you judged a book by its cover?

Is sorry enough for that situation?

Probably not.”

Merlin stood on the steps of the Fairy Princess’s castle. The princess looked from her balcony not far above. 

But I’ll still try it,” Merlin dropped on his knees.

“Will you please, please, please accept my beg for forgiveness and this nice basket of flowers I got you?”

He offered the basket to the princess looking above.

“I am so, so sorry, your royal highness.”

The fairy princess looked from her balcony, quietly staring down. She placed her hand on the fence and suddenly flew over it, gently floating down in front of Merlin.

She took the basket with a smile.

Merlin got back up.

“You’re not angry anymore, right?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“Do you accept...my apology?”

“I do,” She said. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled at her, relief, happiness and shame washing over him all at once.

“Good!” He looked at her. “I’ll be out of your wings. I mean hair.”

He began to step back.

“Sorry again.”

Merlin left the Fairy princess’s view as fast as he could.

She stood there, on her castle’s doorstep with a flower basket in her hands.

She read the card.

_Thank you for opening my eyes. ___

____

_PS. Sorry again._

______ _ _

______ _ _

She giggled.

______ _ _

The world works in a strange way.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Nightmares of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) Red shoes prompt month.


End file.
